


Tiny Hunter

by WhoRUGurl



Series: She-Ra 10 Years Later AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, this one is much fluffier than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoRUGurl/pseuds/WhoRUGurl
Summary: A tiny predator stalks its prey, waiting to pounce.(A short drabble that takes place 5 years after Family Secrets)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra 10 Years Later AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Tiny Hunter

The hunt was on. From his hiding spot, he saw his prey in the distance. They continued their work even after he spotted them, unaware of the eyes tracking their movements. He glared at them, knowing that when the moment is just right, he'd pounce on their back and take them down. He shifted his eyes left and right, and, seeing now that the coast was clear, realized that this was it. The perfect moment. He lowered his upper body to the floor, and raised his hind quarters up. Then, he charged forward as stealthily as possible, before leaping at his prey, opening his mouth to latch onto them with it. He prepared himself for the landing…

Only to feel himself get caught in their arms. It had been a trap! Something must have alerted them to his presence, allowing them to overpower him. He gasped aloud, and his former prey, now predator, laughed. “I’ve got you! You’ll never get away from me now!” 

He squirmed. “No!”

“Yup! And now I’m gonna,” his captor stared at him right in the eyes, smirking, “eat you alive!” He gasped again, continuing his pursuit to escape their arms as they leaned down towards him, to no avail. He was doomed. He layed back, accepting his fate. 

The predator's mouth fell upon his cheek. And then it fell upon it again. And again and again and quite a few more times, before moving on to other parts of his face, like his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose, everywhere. After a minute, they started tickling at his stomach, which had been exposed after his shirt had ridden up in his capture. He wiggled around, giggling. “Mom! Stop! I’m ticklish!”

Mom stopped her kiss attack for a brief moment to laugh and say, “Oh, I know.” She resumed her previous activity, and tickled an even more sensitive spot right at the top of his slightly rotund stomach. Mikey began to giggle so hard, tears were forming in his eyes. Eventually, Mom stopped her tickling and kissing, before delivering him a raspberry to the stomach, causing him to giggle again. She laughed, readjusting him in her arms so that their heads were mostly level, and began to rub her cheek against his. He returned the gesture, purring loudly. 

After a few minutes of this, Mom leaned back, rubbed her nose against his, and then pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “What’s up, baby boy?” She began to lightly scratch his back.

Mikey purred again in response. “I was practicing my hunting. Do you think Ma will let me go on a hunting trip with her soon?”

“Probably not, buddy. You’re still a little too young for those.”

He pouted. “Mara got to go on her first hunting trip when she was my age.”

“Mara was a bit older than you. She was maybe four or five on her first trip. You’re only three, buddy.”

His pouting continued, until, in the corner of his eye, he spotted a little bit of movement. He peered over his Mom’s shoulder, and saw the source of the movement: there, curled up on Mom’s desk and napping, was his twin sister. 

He tried to wiggle out his Mom’s arms. She raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Bored of me already?” He pointed at his target, and she turned her head a bit to see what he was pointing at. She smiled, “Ah,” and then released him onto her desk. 

He crawled over on all fours to Angel, and then began to push his hand against her face. Mom reached over, grabbing his hand. “Mikey…” she chastised. He looked over at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes reflecting the usual warning of no dessert that night if he continued to bother his little sister. As if he wouldn’t just sneak out to get some himself (or at least ask Finn to help him get some, which he knows from experience is a great way to get even more dessert; they always end up getting him a bigger piece of dessert than he would’ve been brave enough to get himself). 

Still, the damage was already done. Angel began to stir from her slumber, raising her head to stare at both of them back and forth. She yawned and smacked her lips tiredly. “Was’p?” 

Mom cooed at her, scratching behind her ear, “Oh sweetheart, you can go back to sleep.”

Mikey glared, “Nooooo! Angel, c’mon! We gotta go train so that when it’s time to go on our first hunting trip with Ma, we’ll be ready.”

Angel blinked wearily, “Isn’t that not for another year or two?” She rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep out of them.

“Well...yeah, we won’t...BUT. If we prove that we’re ‘specially great hunters, maybe Ma will decide to take us sooner!”

Angel mulled that over in her brain for a second, and then, after coming to the same conclusion, perked up. Her tail began to sway excitedly. She sat up. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Mom snorted. “You guys gonna abandon me to go train?”

They nodded simultaneously. Mikey climbed down from the desk onto their Mom’s lap, and then onto the floor. “C’mon, Angel!” She followed his path. “Bye, Mom! Love you!”

“Bye, Mom! Love you!”

Mom grinned at them and waved at their backs as they ran out of the room. “Love you too! See you later! Don’t get hurt!”

“We promise we won’t! Hey, Angel, first one to tackle Uncle Bow gets to have the other’s dessert!”

“You’re on!”


End file.
